


Just 3. Right?

by Hime17kunOwO



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drama, F/F, Harem, Honoka's harem, Playgirl Honoka, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime17kunOwO/pseuds/Hime17kunOwO
Summary: A dive into the future where Honoka is more mature and sexy.One by one, Maki, Umi, Eli become enraptured by our sweet and adorable Honoka.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n it was sitting in my notes and I just finished the first chapter while listening to a sappy Spotify playlist. Anyway enjoy~

Strange. 

That's what it was. Strange. There was no other explaination for it. Maki was just strangely overly attractive to Honoka that's all. 

Honoka continued to work on the paperwork in front of her, only stopping a few times to check things on her phone or the computer beside her. It was a comforting way to vent out her problems and thoughts on. 

While this cycle was going on, her childhood friend and vice president Umi was observing her. It wasn't an unusual sight to see Honoka working hard anymore. After all, the girl had matured extraordinarily through college. It was like her mental state had gone through second puberty, not that her physical state didn't go through that too. 

Honoka had gone through a major second stage of her puberty by being more determined and mature. Actually considering logic over impossible and ridiculous theories. Her body had went through it too, as it now had been more curvier and suitable for a young woman her age. Her waist had slimmed down and her hips had grown slightly more out. Her breasts grew 2 more cup sizes and her Hair grew more longer. She had developed into a very fine young woman. 

"Honoka, you have a lunch meeting later. Want me to accompany you?" 

Umi asked, she checked her phone as she did so. 

"Hmmm... If you have no plans then that'll be perfectly fine with me Umi-chan. After all, it's just another stranger that I'll be dealing with." 

Honoka smiled at her friend, her still cutely and childish way of speaking and addressing her friends never changing. 

"Alright, I'll call the person that we'll be there." 

As Umi was done with her phone call, she found Honoka staring out at her glass window. 

"What's on your mind?" 

Honoka returned to her senses and blinked a few times before responding. 

"I think I'm going through a very complicated phase right now." 

"Phase?" 

"Something related to first loves." 

The phone in Umi's hand slipped to the floor without her noticing. 

The dense and now very professional Honoka was having that phase now?? 

"Uh. Uhm. Well then. I think that's interesting." 

Umi picked up her phone and gripped it very tightly.

"Indeed~ Don't ya wish I should have went through this much much earlier Umi-chan?" 

Honoka's professional barrier temporarily went down and she whined. The old cute and annoying noise was nostalgic music to Umi's ears.

"Well then who is it?"

"Maki."

"Who?"

"Maki."

"No really. Who?"

"Maki Nishikino."

Umi's overprotective nature had slipped out and she locked the door behind her. 

Approaching Honoka slowly, she began to talk very softly. 

"That girl. Why that girl?"

"Didn't know you had a thing for younger girls."

"You know she's dating a guy currently right?" 

"Why??" 

Honoka maintained a playful smirk while her friend began to question her sanity. 

Yes, she knew of Maki's current relationship. As to why she's feeling this infatuation, she didn't know nor will she able to explain it. It was strange. But comfortingly strange. 

Kotori, Her main secretary walked in. They didn't even question as to how.  
Umi whispered something to her that made her clutch at her chest and breathe slowly.

"Honoka-chan's finally growing up. So proud." 

Honoka ignored her two Childhood friends and started to come back to her gazing down wonderful view of Tokyo at it's morning cold state. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't fucking call me again! Stay away you Bastard!" 

Maki existed the club that she had previously followed her boyfriend from. She stopped by a drain and threw her ring there. It was deemed meaningless to her now. 

Her parents had introduced the Young Doctor to her three months ago, being single and practically bored, Maki accepted his confession and started dating him. After all, He was as knowledgeable as her when it came to medical procedures. She didn't expect for the guy to turn very vulgar though. Maki had given him gifts and money, it seemed as though it blinded him and as the days went by, continued to harrass her for more money. If she hadn't caught him exchanging DNA with that stripper then she wouldn't have cut ties with him. 

~ Maki-chan pick up Honoka is calling ~ 

The ringtone her former leader had recorded in her phone rang and Maki hesitatingly picked it up. She didn't want to hurt the older girl out of spite.

"Ahh Hiya Maki-chan~ you busy? Did I call you at a bad time?~" 

Maki entered her car that was parked near the club she had been in a few seconds ago and gripped the steering wheel. 

"No no, Did you need something Honoka?" 

She heard the other girl giggle and it had lifted some of her heavy emotion. She needed to take it easy or else she'll hurt someone without meaning to. 

"I was thinking about having dinner with you Maki-chan~ I've been lonely you know? You've been neglecting your number 1 patient." 

The redhead checked her watch and saw that it was already 8 pm. She hadn't seen Honoka for the past month due to all the stress her relationship and work had given her and she owed her friend that much after not even contacting her. 

"Alright, where should we meet up?" 

"Hmm~ maybe just here in my office. Umi-chan had a reinstallment of the mini kitchen. I'll whip something up while you drive here." 

Maki already started the car and was about to hang up when Honoka added some words that made her tense up. 

"It'll be just us Maki-chan~ so wear something sexy Kay? Bye~" 

Maki looked down on her outfit and contemplated if she should entertain the ginger or not. She was wearing a red tight dress with a coat to cover it all up. Tonight was supposed to be her dinner date for her ex boyfriend after all. Maki scoffed it off and just drove to Honoka's office. 

Meanwhile, Honoka was almost done cooking spaghetti and was about to get the plates out when Umi knocked on her door.

"Honoka. I'm about to go home. Do you need anything?" 

"No, I don't think so Umi-chan. Thanks for the hard work again~" 

Umi heard the cheerful tone of her childhood friend and became suspicious of what she was up to. 

"Any plans tonight Honoka?"

"Hmm? Dinner date with Maki-chan then going home. Nothing else, why?" 

Umi felt a pang on her chest and gripped her phone tightly. 

"Yeah? Do you mind going over to my place after your dinner? I need to talk to you about something." 

"Alrighty Umi-chan~ take care home Kay?" 

"Yeah yeah" 

 

Umi took the elevator down and met up with Maki in the lobby. She didn't know what face she made when she looked at the younger girl but she hoped it wouldn't cause any misunderstandings. 

"Er... What was that all about?" 

Maki saw the strange expression on her senior's face so she decided to not comment about it. Some things are just better left unexplained.

She pushed down on the highest floor button and waited. She sent a text to Honoka saying she was already on the elevator. She received a cute heart emoticon and it made her feel less anxious.

'wait. Anxious? Why am I anxious? Ugh stupid.' 

Maki pushed her thoughts out of the way and walked out of the elevator to find Honoka's office. She had been here several times to personally check on her friend's health. She hadn't certainly felt this nervous before, the last time she did feel it was her first time checking on Honoka for the girl's physical exam. 

\---knock knock----

"Hm? The door's open." 

Honoka yelled out from the other side and Maki was greeted with a young woman who had an apron on covering her slim body. The ginger had the same smile on her face pairing with her twinkling blue eyes. Her hair wasn't on a side ponytail anymore, instead it was all down. Honoka took off her apron and Maki saw how the business suit hugged her friend's body Perfectly. It showed off her tiny waist and beautiful breasts size. The skirt was short and Maki could see that Honoka was wearing her usual garnets. 

"Finish eyeing me up~? Perverted Maki-chan!" 

Maki snapped out of her state and gave a glare to her silly friend. She had been with Honoka enough to distinguish jokes and serious words. 

"Haha. Where's dinner?" 

Honoka took off her suit, leaving only the white shirt beneath it. She smiled and gestured to the table that had the two plates of spaghetti Perfectly placed. In the middle was a single candle and the view of the night of Tokyo beside their table completed the set up amazingly. 

"I see. I guess you deserve praise." 

Maki took off her coat, giving Honoka a full look of her body that was merely covered by the red dress that she wore. The girl felt herself moist under Honoka's intense stare. 

"Hehe~ should I say thank you? Anyway come here Maki-chan. The food will turn cold." 

Maki walked to Honoka, feeling self conscious with every step she took. It was strange. Very strange. 

"Is that candle scented? It smells.. good in here." 

"Mhm~ relaxing isn't it? Eli-chan sent it to me a few days ago. Sort of a 'im coming home' present." 

Maki sat down and took a look at the lights that covered every angle and point of Tokyo. Honoka's office was among the tallest and had a perfect view of Tokyo city. It felt wonderful seeing it from such a high place. 

"Amazing isn't it? I remember us when we wanted to reach this high as little naive girls." 

Maki turned her attention back to Honoka who was already eating. She didn't notice when the other girl had placed a glass of wine beside her plate. She ate slowly and listened to the girl. 

"You know~ I don't regret separating at the time. It seemed like the perfect decision at the time, And even now it still is. I think it made us all even more adult like." 

"You talk like you're still a child." 

Honoka laughed and took a sip from her glass. 

"I am a child. I still want things I could never have." 

"We've all been there." 

Honoka stopped eating and stared into Maki's eyes before continuing to eat again. 

"How's your boyfriend Maki-chan~?" 

Maki stopped and took a big sip from her glass. 

"Ahh. No need to explain." 

There was a hint of amusement in Honoka's voice when she said that, it made Maki irritated.

"Hm? You upset Maki-chan?" 

Maki looked away from Honoka and finished the whole glass of wine in her hand.

"No, I'm not upset." 

"I see~ do you mind continuing this in the sofa if you're done eating? I feel like taking a comfortable seat." 

Maki quietly stood up and left her empty glass on the table to move to the couch. She felt dizzy already. 

"I'm glad you broke up with him Maki-chan. My heart was hurting you know? It felt sickly watching you being such a fool. Unlike the cool Maki-chan I know." 

Maki felt her eyes drooping, her head heavy. 

"Huh..?" 

" I don't know if you're attracted to women too though. So I'm at a loss here. Maybe you are? You look at my body pretty often. Maybe it's just lust?" 

The voice was getting louder and Maki's head was getting heavier. She felt a weight on her stomach and looked up to see a blurry Honoka on her. 

"Do you want me Maki-chan? Do you feel the same need as I do? Is it as Strong?" 

She felt Honoka's soft hand caress her cheek, her finger tracing back to her lips.

"You're so beautiful.. so effortlessly cool. Yet so stupid.. stupid Maki-chan." 

Honoka's hand left her cheek and Maki was feeling the warmth that it had left. A few seconds later, the weight was off her stomach and a blanket was exchanged. 

The lights dimmed and Maki heard Honoka's voice grow distant.

"Goodnight Maki-chan. As much as I love you, I love other people too." 

Maki felt her consciousness leave her and she slept peacefully. 

\------In Umi's apartment---- 

 

"Umi-chan~ hehe should I say I'm home dear or something~?" 

Umi had already changed out of her suit and into a nightgown when Honoka had arrived. The sight of the young woman with only a shirt to cover her top plus her hair slightly disarranged and a little bit of sweaty turned Umi on more than it usually did. 

"Stupid. I had a bath ready if you want to get rid of that stench." 

"Hehe~ thanks Umi-chan" 

Umi waited patiently for her childhood friend to finish bathing. She had dimmed the lights in her bedroom and changed into a more transparent nightgown. 

"Umi-chan what bath bomb did you us- eh??" 

Honoka felt herself jump at the sight of her beautiful friend. Her midnight blue hair seemed to shine even as lights were dim. Her eyes shone the same intensity as the set up she had placed. 

"What's the meaning of this?" 

"D-dont... m-make.. me say such.. S-shameless T-things!" 

'kawaii..' Honoka climbed up on the bed that Umi was seating in the middle of. Her wet hair was sticking to her chest and robe. She was completely nude underneath. 

"Is this your way to confess?" 

"N-no.." 

Honoka took a hold of Umi's chin and held it firmly but gently. She stared into Umi's eyes. 

"Fine. Yes it was." 

"Reason on why now?" 

"Y-you were t-taking an I-interest on M-maki." 

Honoka pinned her down gently. Moving her hands to Umi's arms and moved her body weight on top of the other girl. 

"I see.. so I was right. You wouldn't move as long as no one was around to take me away." 

"W-wrong!" 

"Hm? Was I?" 

Umi pulled Honoka to her, firmly taking a hold on the other girl's neck with her arms around it. 

"I-i j-just didn't want to R-ruin our F-friendship" 

"Umi-chan.. you idiot." 

"Eh?" 

"I'm not as simple as you think Umi-chan. I can be very selfish and unreasonable." 

Umi felt that pang to her chest again and held Honoka tighter in her arms. 

"I can... Work with that." 

"You won't be the only one." 

"I guess.. I can share with Maki." 

Honoka separated herself from Umi and smiled down at her. Honoka's smile was pure almost to Umi, making her feel as happy as it always did. 

"It's not just you and Maki." 

"Eh?" 

Honoka's phone rang and she picked it up. 

"Honoka, I've just arrived. Russia was fun but I think it's about time I've claimed my girl." 

Umi heard Eli's voice from the other line and her heart dropped deeper than it did before.


	2. Late Bloomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Honoka takes the next step into her relationships~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n eh? Were you waiting for this chapter or you didn't really expect it? Either way I hope you'll be satisfied by this chapter! >,< The playlists in Spotify can do wonders for inspirations

Eli was patiently waiting in the airport, she had just come back from Russia after taking care of her grandmother who had been terribly Ill. Of course at first it was that, then Alisa had come after her then her grandmother wanted to spend more time with them turning it into a very long vacation indeed. 

It has been half an hour since she had informed Honoka of her arrival, there was muffled voices in the background which piqued her interest but poking through other's business had worn out after saving her highschool. 

"Onee-chan, you didn't even wait for me!" 

Eli turned around to greet a very annoyed yet pretty younger sister. Despite her being slightly taller and more mature looking, Alisa was still as childish to Eli as ever. 

"Sorry sorry, I was a tad bit excited you know? It's been five whole years after all." 

"Hmph, you never stopped talking to your friends, how come you still miss them?" 

Alisa flipped her long blonde hair and threw a glance at her older sister. Eli had stopped her growth spurt after highschool but it didn't mean the aura around her didn't. Before you'd see lilies around her, but now she was surrounded by red roses. Eli's style was still as tomboyish as ever and her manner of speaking and moving as smooth as it can get. What Alisa didn't get was why Eli never dated anyone before. She'd go well with a guy who can out charm her or a girl who can match her stride. It was all a mystery to the poor younger sister.

"All right, I'll take you back to our old house but I need to greet some of the girls." 

"Stingy." 

"I'm not, I just miss them that's all." 

"At least wait for tomorrow, it's pitch black." 

A female attendant approached them and offered to carry some of their bags. 

"Don't mind us, you'll just strain your pretty hands." 

Alisa scoffed at that, single or not her older sister was just an annoying flirt! 

'Im here Honoka. I'm here to claim you as mine for once and for all.' 

\-----the next morning----

Umi woke up, she felt very warm and something was squeezing her waist, she felt a soft and slim arm. When she turned her head, she saw Honoka, still very much asleep and happily embracing her. 

Umi sighed and relaxed under her, she remembered last night. How she tried to seduce Honoka, how she agreed to share her with Maki and how she discovered that Eli was actually thrown into the mix. Honoka didn't do anything to her last night except let her think things over. After all, it was never going to be a normal relationship in the first place. 

"Nnmmm.. Umi-chan. Check the time.." 

Honoka finally woke up and squeezed Umi's waist tighter. They had both developed a hobby of sleeping In the nude through college and it just stuck. Umi could feel Honoka's chest press into her back, it was an amazing and soft experience. 

"Hmm.. it's only 7. Hungry?" 

Honoka yawned and rolled over to the side, only to find herself down on the floor. She whined and reached out a hand. 

Umi sighed and helped her up. She threw the covers over her possibly new lover and escaped to the bathroom to grab herself a robe. 

"Umi-chan~ Pancakes at the office would be delightful~" 

The ginger was already putting on her clothes, she was going to shower in her office where Umi had already installed a full bedroom plus shower room. Honoka didn't work and just live in poverty, she enjoyed her earnings very well. 

"Alright alright. Give me 20 Minutes to get ready." 

In Honoka's office, Maki was waking up feeling very weak and dizzy. She barely remembered what Happened last night but knew that she had fell asleep in her friend's office. 

'I left my hung over medicine in the kitchen, drink it and eat the leftover spaghetti from last night that's in the fridge. Microwave it or However you want.' 

Maki saw the note Honoka had left and felt grateful to know that she had left some pain killer meds for her. 

"What happened last night...." 

Maki already finished eating and was washing the dishes when the door from the main room opened. A cool voice called out. 

"Honokaaaa... I'm homeeeee." 

Maki recognized the voice and walked into the room to check on her guess.

"Eli? What're you doing here?" 

"Eh? Maki? What're you doing here?"

The two girls looked at each other in mild surprise. Eli didn't expect to find the young doctor in Honoka's office and Maki didn't expect the quarter Russian to be back in Japan.

An uncomfortable silence was shared in between them which Eli had broken with an awkward laugh. 

"Er, welcome back to Japan Eli." 

"Haha~ yeah nice to be back." 

They shared another uncomfortable silence and Maki walked closer to the older girl to give her a hug. Eli smiled warmly at her but tripped on her heels when she attempted to walk and hug her back. They fell into the sofa where Eli looked like she was pinning Maki down. It was like a golden retriever pinning a poor red and white cat down.

"Ara ara~ And nobody listened to me when I said Eli-chan was a massive pervert. Look look Umi-chan."

"S-shameless.." 

Eli froze on top of Maki who was confused on who had walked in on them. However the sight of a trembling Umi and an amused Honoka was enough to push off her senior. 

"Shush. I'm soooooo hungry and I really don't care what you two were doing. I need food~" 

Honoka had already fled to the kitchen to cook herself breakfast before either girl could explain what happened. They stared at Umi helplessly who giggled awkwardly. 

"Sit down! I'll entertain you when I finish cooking this! God, I'm glad Umi was the first thing I saw this morning or else I'd be on a bad mood after that sight." 

Honoka's voice echoed from the kitchen and the two girls stared at Umi because of the last sentence Honoka spoke. 

"Honoka simply slept over last night. We were finishing the last of the auditions that was taped last week." 

Umi lied through her teeth and smiled at her two friends. They are friends... Right? 

Eli smiled back at her, and Maki ignored her explaination. Two different responses but the same meaning behind the action. 

"Mmm~ this toast is delish~ anybody want some?" 

Honoka walked into the uncomfortable atmosphere and turned it at least a teeny bit more warm. Umi reached over to eat a piece while the two other girls denied the food. Honoka sat beside Umi and nibbled at her toast before acknowledging the two other girls.

"So~ what's up?" 

Honoka smiled at them both, though it seemed scarier that it was meant to be.

Eli laughed and stood up to hug Honoka. Umi stared at them while Maki looked away from it. 

"I just came back and this is how you greet me" 

"It'd be better if there were flowers and chocolates. Not you harrasing our junior." 

"Hehe~ I tripped that's all." 

"Right. Go sit down." 

Eli sat back down, now smiling and full of cheers.

"How about you Maki-chan, you okay? I hope so." 

Maki gave a glance at Honoka and saw the sincerity In her face. She was genuinely worried and it melted Maki's heart. 

"I'm okay. There wasn't anything bad going on. Thanks for the medicine." 

"Aww that's fantastic! Shouldn't have made you drink last night but I figured that you needed it~" 

"Last night?" 

Eli repeated the words and looked at Maki who ignored her stare.

"Somewhat of a dinner date, she didn't contact me for a month ya know~" 

"I thought she had a boyfriend?" 

"Not anymore. I can do whatever I want." 

Maki responded, her cheeks turning red. She was ashamed and embarrassed because Honoka called it a 'date' and plus to the fact that she was single yet again. 

Umi had left the room, she had other matters to do and they weren't really her guests to entertain. She knew of the circumstance and sooner or later she will need to deal with it, but being only human, anyone would want to escape that stifling atmosphere. 

"So Eli-chan~ is there anything you needed?" 

Honoka directed her full attention to Eli and the older girl could feel her satisfaction reach through the roof. She cherished the times that Honoka only paid attention to her, even if it was only for a bit. 

"I told you, I'm here to claim you as mine." 

"Be serious." 

Maki heard that and could only maintain her composure because of her pride. How could Eli just say that so casually??

"I am! I wouldn't go straight here if it wasn't for you." 

Eli pouted and it made Honoka sigh. 1st it was certainly Gap Moe and 2nd because Eli was so dense. 

"We're friends SENPAI" 

Honoka toned the senpai part but it only swam through Eli's senses. 

"Hai~ I'll come back later then. I'll see you Honoka!" 

Eli stood up and flashed a smile to her cute junior. 

"Er.. sorry about earlier and I'll see you around Maki" 

Maki only nodded her head to acknowledge the older girl. The door gave a low click behind her. 

Honoka suddenly appeared on top of Maki, it caught her off guard and she fell to her back. 

"Maki-chan~ we're alone hehehe~ won't you check me out~?" 

It seemed like the Ginger's switch had flipped and Maki could only gulp down. It was sexy. It was really sexy. 

"Well Maki-chan~? Maybe you prefer being called Maki-kun~? Come on, check me out~" 

Honoka took off her top and was left with only her bra that could barely contain her breasts. Honoka held Maki's hand to place it on her left breast. 

"Well Maki-chan~? Am I a healthy growing girl~? Wait wait~ Maybe you aren't actually interested in girls~! Oh no." 

The softness had left Maki's palm and Honoka looked at her in disdain. 

"N-no. I'm B-bisexual." 

Honoka's eyes sparkled and she giggled.

"W-what?" 

Maki was turning red from each passing second but she wasn't backing down. 

"Are you attracted to women~? Or maybe just me in particular~?" 

"W-what are Y-you babbling A-about! I'm interested in women fine!" 

Honoka had reached for the remote on the coffee table and pushed the button that drew the curtains, making the room very dim. She pushed another button to turn the stereo on and a loud yet relaxing acoustic tune of the guitar could be heard even outside Honoka's office. 

"Maki-chan~ that made me very upset but I wouldn't judge you. Women in particular are beautiful after all~" 

Honoka leaned forward closer to Maki and blew a whip of air into Maki's ear, making the younger girl shiver. 

"Women are gentle." 

She traced her knuckle on Maki's cheek to her chin.

"We're also soft," 

Putting Maki's hand back to her breasts, Honoka leaned down to press her lips into Maki's neck.

"But very selfish. Don't you agree Maki-chan~?" 

Maki gasped when Honoka started licking her neck, never leaving that spot then sucking and sinking her teeth in. Maki couldn't struggle under Honoka's intense aura. It was overwhelming and suffocating. 

"Maki-chan~ I have this unhealthy need. This need to conquer you. This need to make you mine.. won't you help me?" 

Maki stared helplessly at her senior then noticed the deep desire she had in her eyes. It wasn't lust filled. It looked passionate and needy. Like a mother overly doting on her child. 

"I-i D-dont K-know!" 

Maki heard a sigh from behind her and Umi's voice echoed across the room.

"Honoka get off her and come to the conference room. We need to talk. NOW." 

The desire from Honoka's eyes had disappeared and her switch had flipped off. She had put on her top back and smiled at Umi warmly. Making Maki feel as though she had just missed something very dear to her. 

"Sorry Maki-chan~ unfortunately work comes first hehe~ maybe next time! Call me~" 

And with that, the two left the room. Maki hesitated then exited out. She didn't need anything there and she wasn't going to wait for Honoka to harrass her again. 

Well at least that's what she kept telling herself. 

\----------In Honoka's Main Desk----

"So what is it that we need to discuss Umi-chan? Is there some sort of problem?" 

Umi flinched when she heard the unfamiliar yet familiar tone of Honoka's 'present' tone. It was more adult like and 'appropriate'.

"About last night.." 

Honoka raised an eyebrow and silently giggled. She thought about all those times during childhood where that serious tone of her friend would send shivers through her spine. She grew up considerably more now, That scary and bossy childhood friend in front of her was a mere shadow. All she could see is an adorable young woman getting insecure due to the lack of attention given to her. 

"Hm~? What about last night Umi-chan~?" 

It may be mean, but it was fun teasing Umi. It never got old, her flustered expressions. They were proof that Umi had her own imperfections and that soothed Honoka a lot. It was those feelings that made her strive harder. Just knowing that she could still catch up with Umi in other ways made her the young woman she was now. Capable of being idolized by younger people and be envied by people her age. 

"I.. I thought about it and I'm okay with it." 

"Oh?" 

"I-it's not like you'll abandon me right?" 

Umi could feel herself almost choking on her own words. She didn't realize that she was.. lonely. Being independent had it's ups but loneliness was mostly it's downside. 

"I won't abandon you. Even if we were only friends."

Honoka walked closer to Umi and reached for her hand. She held the girl's hand gently and brought it up to her cheek. She stared into Umi's eyes and whispered softly.

"Even if we were strangers, I'd still find a way to protect you. Take care of you and love you. You're not alone Umi-chan" 

Umi didn't reply, she threw her arms around Honoka's neck and squeezed her tight. This moment. She needed it to last longer. Even if it was only for a tiny bit.

\------------In Eli's thoughts-------

 

Eli walked outside of the building and made her way to the infamous shrine. She needed to see someone that was very precious to her. 

Eli started to walk up the familiar stairs and thought about how these were the exact steps Muse had needed in their time of need. It helped them reach that first stepping stone, and even guided them to the top. It was a miraculous and nostalgic feeling to be walking up on them again. 

 

"Ara~ it seemed like the spirits were right when they told me a precious gift would be arriving soon." 

The voice that soothed her and guided her though the years. Eli looked up to see her best friend in the Miko outfit that belonged to this very important and special shrine. 

"I'm back." 

She needed her help again. She needed Nozomi's comforting presence to guide her through this sickening yet lovely feelings. She was selfish but she knew her best friend would stand for all of her flaws through the end. 

'Just wait Honoka. I won't stop trying' 

\----------Maki's Thoughts------- 

 

Maki had left Honoka's office feeling very... Confused. 

She didn't know if it was something that bothered her or comforted her. It was obvious that Honoka wanted her. But in what way? Just for her body or more...?

She continued to walk, not really paying attention to where she was going. The sounds of busy people walking past her calmed her down. She wasn't just the only one feeling these confusing feelings. There's billions of people that already went through what she's going through right now. 

"Ehhh~? Maki-chan? Are you alright??" 

Maki turned her head up to just bump into someone's else's. She opened an eye to look at this person and was surprised to find a sweaty looking Rin in her tracksuit. 

"Eh? Rin? Why are you here?" 

"I usually jog till 10 am nya~ omph!" 

Rin covered her mouth and started to blush furiously. Maki remembered when Rin had proudly boast that she was ditching her way of speech. Although she still slipped now and then. 

"Hehe~ so what about you Maki-chan?" 

"Are you dating anyone right now Rin?" 

"Er.. no why?" 

"But you did date before right? Girl right?" 

"Yeah nya~ What about it nya~?" 

Rin was so confused about the random questions that she didn't bother to correct herself. 

"Let's go out for lunch and I'll tell you all about it." 

"Lunch?? Alright nya~!"

It wasn't that Maki was hungry. She just needed an excuse to ask Rin about these feelings. These emotions. It was about to mess her up and she seriously needed to push them all out.

'Honoka you idiot..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n uwaaah~ dont murder me because i made the soldier game trio so lame at this part •~• . I mean they're only planning for war, not in the middle of it. I hope you don't dislike each character's change of attitude. I needed a way for them to be vastly different. I still hope you like it though ^>^.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n If you could guess~ it was meant to be just a HonoMaki. But it somehow just turned into this. Yes. I'm an idiot~ here's a cinnamon roll.


End file.
